Fated Relations
by PinkHairedLover
Summary: What if Vlad somehow found a way to alter the timeline to make Maddie marry him? What would Danny do when he ends up in a whole new world, where he might not have ghost powers? Will Danny ever be able to go back home?
1. prolouge

**Hey guys it is me, PinkHairedLover with my first fic! Okay guys, I'm new at this so be gentle with the comments and the reviews, but I still want them though. I'm trying to keep this fic PG, but I don't know if it will continue that way. Okay now for general info about my story, it is well a Maddie x Vlad fic, but don't hate me I have plans for some Maddie x Jack also. Oh yeah I got this idea after seeing Masters of all Time and a little bit of Kindred Spirits too. Okay I am so done talking now I bet you are waiting for the fic now so here it goes.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own D.P. or anything related to D.P.**

**Fated relations**

**Prologue**

**A grouchy man dressed in a black suit, red tie, with slicked back white hair, paced back and forth in his library. "After all of these years and the many attempts to get Maddie I have still failed to get the love of my life back. I mean what does she see in that dimwitted Jack Fenton anyway. I mean I'm the good-looking one! I'm smart, successful, and last but not least, rich! If I could somehow change my past, I could get Maddie and leave that miserable dope behind! Wait a minute! I can change the past, get Maddie and leave that miserable dope behind but how do I get there? Vlad rubbed his hands together evilly as he opened the secret entrance to the secret lab. " I have some work cut out for me, then again, maybe not." Vlad said eyeing the picture of Danny in his ghost form on the table.**

**Ta ta for now! oh yeah please review!**


	2. Danny's bad day

**Hey Guys, I'm back with a whole new chappie! Okay I'll just get straight to it!**

**Disclaimer :I don't own Danny Phantom**

**Chapter one – Danny's bad day**

**Key theme music**

** Danny Fenton was a superhero. Danny Fenton was a high school student. Danny Fenton was drooling on his textbook. It was another bad night for Danny, because someone (That someone being Jack), decided that he would keep pushing the ghost portal open for fun. Of course that gave Danny more work to do as he hunted down Twenty-five ghosts.**

** " Mr. Fenton, I know this class isn't your favorite, but you could at least stay awake and not drool on Shakespeare." Mr. Lancer said. Danny looked at Mr. Lancer as his face was stuck to a page of a textbook. The class laughed as Mr. Lancer slowly walked back up to the front. " Hey man had a rough night?" Tucker asked. Tucker Foley was a technologygeek and one of Danny's best Friends. " Yeah Danny you look exhausted." Sam said. Samantha Manson was a Goth who values her friendship with Danny and Tucker. " Yeah well you can thank my dad for that, he kept opening, closing, and reopening the ghost portal, which he let out Twenty five ghosts, which I had to catch all of them. " Danny said.**

** The bell rang and it was lunchtime. The three friends walked into the cafeteria and grabbed their lunch. " Yuck! Mystery soup again?" Danny said looking at the dark green substance. " Hey Fenturd, Catch!" Dash said throwing the bowl of soup at him. Unfortunately as he was about to catch it, his hands went intangible and the soup splattered all over him. Dash and Qwan hi-fived as they walked to their table. " Danny are you okay?" Tucker asked. " Yeah, I guess." Danny said looking at his now dark green shirt.**

** It was after school and the three friends were headed home when Mr. Lancer said, " Mr. Fenton, may I have a word." Danny looked at Sam and Tucker then headed into the classroom. " Sit. Fenton this won't take long." Mr. Lancer said. "So uh why are we here?" Danny asked. " Well it has come to my attention Mr. Fenton, that lately it has become a regular habit of yours to sleep in my class, and well I was wondering, is everything alright at home?" Mr. Lancer said. Danny blinked. " Yeah, everything's okay." Danny said. Mr. Lancer gave him a concerned look before he said, " Well I guess that's all then you may go." Mr. Lancer said. Danny quickly ran out and walked outside to meet his friends. " Hey what did he want?" Sam asked as they walked to Danny's house. " Mr. Lancer wanted to know if there were problems at home." Danny said. " Why?" Tucker asked. " Because I keep sleeping in class." "So what did you tell him?" Tucker asked. "No, what else am I suppose to say, that I'm ' Invisobill' and I had to catch twenty five ghosts last night?" Danny said walking up to his door. " I guess not " Sam said. " I mean I've had such a bad day that it can't get any worse." Danny said opening the front door. "Daniel, How are you?" Vlad said grinning.**


	3. Vlad's plan

**Summer is absolutely great! I will try to post as fast as I can but I have Homework! Yes like I said Homework, summer homework. Anyway I will try to post as soon and as much as I can! Well enough about my problems let's get to Danny's**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP, though I wish I did!**

**Chapter Two – Vlad's Plan**

**Danny closed the door. "What are you doing here?" Danny asked. " Now, Now Daniel that's no way to treat your guest." Vlad said. " It is if he's a ……" "Oh hi there Danny." Maddie said putting down a plate of food. " Hey Danny, Vlad is staying with us for a while isn't that right Vlad my man" Jack said. " Yes of course Jack, _you stupid fool_!" Vlad said mumbling the last part. " Danny what is that green stuff on your shirt, would you please clean up." Maddie said. Danny walked upstairs his friends following close behind.**

"**What is Vlad uo to now? I mean he wouldn't come here if he wasn't!" Danny said pacing back and forth. " Well you know Vlad, he may be coming up with another plan to get your mom." Sam said. "Danny! Oh Sam, Tucker hi, did you know that…" "Vlad is here, yeah." Danny said sitting on his bed. "What are we going to do?" Jazz asked. "You mean what are we going to do." Danny said pointing to himself, Sam and Tucker. "Well since he hasn't done anything sinister, yet, I guess I'll have to keep an eye on him." Danny said. " Well I guess we'll have to keep our eyes on him." Jazz said. Sam, Tucker and Danny exchanged looks. If Jazz was helping, that meant chaos for them. " Umm Jazz well umm, I was hoping that we would uh…" "That we would watch Vlad closer then, maybe, you." Sam finished. Jazz looked at them. " Oh yeah of course, I wouldn't want to blow your cover little brother." Jazz said. " So I'll watch when you can't." Jazz said. "Okay." Danny said. A sigh of relief crossed their faces, she fell for it.**

** DP**

" **Danny it's been two days and it doesn't seem like Vlad is up to something." Sam said. It was after school, and they were hanging out at their favorite place, Nasty Burger. " Yeah I know, but still I think that he's up to something." " Maybe that's what he wants you to think. Maybe he isn't up to something." Tucker said. " It's Vlad, of course he's up to something." Danny said. " Hey guys." Jazz said coming up to their table. " What are you doing aren't you suppose to be watching…" " Vlad? I am!" She said opening her lab top. The screen was watching Vlad's every move. " Wow how did you do that?" Danny asked. " I set the pen cameras up last night." " That is so cool!" Tucker said his techno geek side showing. " What is he up to?" Sam asked. " Don't know" Jazz said. They looked at the screen seeing Vlad pace back and forth.**

' **I need to come up with the perfect plan to get Daniel to obey me, but how? Jasmine thought it was clever that she would set up cameras all over the place, so therefore I know that he is watching, but then again I may use that to my advantage.' Vlad thought grinning.**

"**Hey see ya later man." Tucker said. " Tell us if anything happens." Sam said. " Okay." Danny said as they walked off. Danny opened the door. " Hello there Daniel." Vlad said seeing him enter. " Vlad." Danny said heading up to his room. Danny sat down on his bed. ' What is he up to? He has to be up to something.' Danny thought as he transformed into Danny Phantom. He went intangible and went through the floor to where Vlad was. Vlad was reading a book. ' He looks like he isn't up to anything, but then again that's what he wants me to think.' Vlad grinned. "Daniel took my bait." Vlad said looking at the camera. " It's a good thing I learned how to multiply in my normal form. Now for part two." Vlad said turning into Vlad Plasmius and flying off.**

**Danny walked into his bedroom in defeat. Vlad wasn't doing anything sinister. But still Danny felt like he was up to something. Danny looked out the window. He sighed. 'Maybe Sam and Tucker were right, maybe he isn't up to anything.' Danny thought. As soon as he thought that, he saw Vlad in his ghost form flying off. "Then again." Danny said turning into ghost form and following Vlad.**

**Vlad grinned evilly. He had Danny just where he wanted him to be. Vlad went intangible and sped off. Danny saw this and stopped. 'Where is he?' Danny thought floating in the same spot. Danny flew around for any trace off Vlad when he saw one of Vlad's minions. He turned intangible and followed the vulture. The vulture led Danny to Casper High. ' Why is he here?' Danny thought as he continued to follow the vulture. The vulture led him to the football field then disappeared. ' What the heck?' Danny thought turning visible. Just then an ectoplasm blast shot towards him. He dodged it. "Welcome Daniel." " I knew you were up to something." Danny said. " Me? Now what makes you think that I'm up to something?" Vlad said flying down from the bleachers to face Danny. " Your Vlad, your always up to something." Danny said. Vlad laughed. " Your right Daniel I am always up to something." Vlad said throwing an ectoplasm blast at Danny. Danny dodged it. " Cut the crap Vlad! What are you up to? The sooner you tell me, the sooner I can kick your butt." " Daniel, Daniel, Daniel you know me better than that, I won't be defeated easily." Vlad liked annoying Danny. " Well since you are **_so_** impatient I have a plan for your mother to be mine." " As usual. Vlad don't you ever get tired of doing this? It never works." Vlad grinned again. " See that's where you're wrong. This time you're going to help me." Danny laughed. " Wow. Like I've said twice before, your one _seriously_ crazed up froot loop. What makes you think that I will help you?" Vlad grinned happily. "Oh boys." He said. His vulture minions came out clutching a metal cage covered with a black blanket. The ghostly birds set the cage down on a set of bleachers and uncovered it. Danny gasped. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz sat inside of the cage with their hands and feet tied. " Hi Danny." Sam said.**


	4. To the Ghost Zone

**Okay! Here's another chappie. Oh yeah I forgot to tell you this is before Master of all time actually it's in its own little alternate time from the show sort of.**

**I do not own Danny Phantom. Sadly.**

**Chapter Three – To the Ghost Zone**

**Danny floated silently. " Now you see, Daniel, you have to help me or your friends and your sister will get in a tight situation." Danny sighed. He had no other choice. " If I do whatever you want me to do, will you let them go?" Danny asked. Vlad smiled, he had him. " Why of course Daniel, that is if you agree to take me to Clockwork's Tower." 'So that's his plan.' Danny thought. He looked at his friends and then at Vlad. "Fine, if you let them go." " Very well. Let them go." Vlad ordered the vultures. The vultures opened the cage and untied the ropes. Vlad waited until they were headed down the stairs before he talked. " I've kept my promise, now you keep yours." " Fine to the Ghost Zone." Danny said. " Danny!" Sam yelled. Danny looked at Sam." Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it." Danny said as he flew off with Vlad to the Ghost Zone.**

**Danny looked around the Ghost Zone. The Ghost Zone was a big place, the last time he went to Clockwork's tower he was accidently brought there. Danny looked at Vlad. What was it with his obsession with his mom being his wife and himself being his son anyway? 'He should give up and get a cat or something.' Danny said. " Daniel, where is the tower?" Vlad asked. Danny stopped. " Well I don't actually know where it is." Danny said. " You don't know where it is or are you playing around?" " I don't actually know where it is." " Just great." Vlad said. Danny smirked this was great. " Well then I guess we have a lot of work ahead of us then." Vlad said. " Great." Danny said.**

" **I think we passed this door three times already." Danny said. Vlad pinched the bridge of his nose. He was really getting tired of this. " Doesn't anyone know where Clockwork's Tower is?" Vlad yelled, not expecting an answer. " I do." A ghost said coming up to them, Danny looked at the ghost. Vlad grinned. " Do you really can you show us please?" Vlad said. " Okay." The ghost said. Vlad happily followed the ghost. Danny groaned, great they were going to the tower that meant Vlad might actually go through with his crazed plan.**

"**Here we go, Clockwork's Tower." The ghost said. " Excellent!" Vlad said. " Man." Danny said. " Daniel, you first." Vlad said pointing to the door. Danny went in, Vlad following close behind. "Oh yeah, thank you." Vlad said. " No problem." The ghost said floating off. Clockwork's tower was really big. " I guess we are going to have to go to the top where the clock tower is I assume." Vlad said. Danny nodded his head. " Great!" Vlad said. Danny smiled. Vlad may be in clockwork's tower but it doesn't mean that he can get a medallion. **

**The winding stairs up to the clock tower was starting to annoy Vlad. He was so close to his dream coming true he wanted to get there as soon as he can. Finally they reached the top of the tower. The room was big. There was a big circular screen that was swirling green. The time medallions were hung up on the opposite side. Danny shivered. The last time he was here, it was when he saw his evil future self. " I see I have visitors." A voice said. Danny turned around. There stood Clockwork. " Danny." He said. " Ahh so you're Clockwork. I'm …" " Vlad Masters I know very well who you are, and I know why you are here" " That's great! So you can give me one of those medallions and send me back to the day that the accident in college occurred and I can change my present." Danny smirked, Vladis an idiot. He thinks that he will actually get away with this. " I also knew you were going to say that, and here's my response, No! I do not tamper with the past, the past is the past and you can't change it." " Is that so." Vlad said an ectoplasm ball forming in his hand. He threw it in the direction of Clockwork. Danny got into front of it and stopped it. " Move Daniel, now." Vlad said. " This won't solve your problem." Danny said. " Danny, move." Clockwork said. Danny moved out of the way. "Give me the time medallion!" Vlad ordered. " Didn't you hear a thing that he said?" " Danny let me handle this." Clockwork said coming closer to Vlad. "If I give you this time medallion, you could end up ruining everything." " I don't care I want that medallion!" Vlad said lunging at Clockwork. Danny looked at the scene in front of him. Vlad was beyond crazy. The circular screen glowed green and an image appeared. Danny looked at it. There stood his college aged parents and Vlad. Vlad grinned at the screen as he held the time scepter in his hands. Clockwork stared at Vlad. 'Uh oh.' Danny thought. Vlad hit a button and suddenly he was being sucked into the screen. Danny charged for it and he entered in the screen too.**

**Danny landed on the floor with a thud. He sat up and looked around. ' I have to stop Vlad.' Danny thought as he tried to find the room where they were. Danny went intangible and went through the classrooms. No sign off his parents or Vlad. He went to the next floor and flew through the Classrooms. He spotted his parents and Vlad. He stopped. The mini Ghost Portal was about to explode. Danny flew to push his parents out the way, but ghost Vlad pushed his college self and Maddie out of the way as the portal exploded in front of Jack. " NO!" Danny yelled as he saw the portal explode. The force of the portal made Danny hit the wall. He saw Vlad grinning at his success as everything went black.**

**Tee hee I am so mean. But hey no worries. The next few chapters will be, well you'll find out. Please Review! Reviews make me happy.**


	5. Danny Masters

**Okay people. Reviews do make me very happy, so it would be nice if more people reviewed. So the people who are reviewing thank you very much I appreciate it. Oh and maybe you can get some of your friends to review. Oh yeah my idea has changed again I'm making it so Masters of all time didn't happen, but Kindred Spirits did. Well any noggin let's get to the fic!**

**Disclaimer: Every time I write this I get sad. I do not own Danny Phantom! THERE YOU HAPPY NOW! (Stares at strangely) Uh hee hee let's get to the fic shall we!**

**Chapter Four – Danny Masters**

"**Danny honey, Wake up you're going to be late for school!" Maddie yelled up to Danny's room. Danny slowly opened his eyes. 'What happened?' Danny thought feeling a pain in his back. Suddenly the memories of what had happened hours ago rushed into his head. He jumped out of bed. What happened? He was in his room and it didn't look different so what happened. 'Did Vlad succeed with his plans?' Danny thought. He quickly got dressed and walked downstairs to the kitchen. "Morning honey!" Maddie said greeting her son. "Morning mom. Where's dad?" Danny asked looking around. "Oh he's downstairs with your sisters." "Oh." 'Wait did she just say sisters?' Danny's thoughts were interrupted when he heard laughter and feet heading up the stairs. The door opened and out walked Vlad, Jazz, and a girl who looked closely like Danni, His clone created by crazy Vlad. (A/n: see told you why K.S. is in here.) "Oh Daniel, good morning!" Vlad said. "Morning bro!" Danni said. Danny was frozen. He did succeed. "Hey yoo hoo earth to little brother are you in?" Jazz asked. "Huh oh, sorry." Danny said. Maddie walked back into the kitchen. "Hey you guys you're going to be late if you guys don't go now." "Right of course! Come on Danny and Danni we're going to be late!" Jazz said. (A/n: Danny and Danni lol! Oh yeah by the way Danni is Danny's twin in this fic so she isn't twelve she's fourteen like Danny.) Danni waved to their parents and headed out the door. Danny looked at Vlad hugging his mom and gagged. He had to find a way to get back.**

**Danny looked out the window of the car at Casper High. 'The school looks normal.' Danny thought as Jazz parked and he got out. "Come on Bro we promised to meet Sam and Tucker in the library." Danni said as she dragged Danny along. "See you two later!" Jazz said. Danny looked around. The school did look normal, but then again in an alternate timeline, you never know. Danny walked into the entrance of the library. Funny he hardly spent time in the library so he didn't know if it changed or not. He walked behind Danni following her. She headed over to a table where two people were sitting. Danny looked closely at them. "Hey Tucker and Sam!" Danni said eagerly as she walked over to them. Danny walked to the table. There they were, his two best friends, but yet, they were different. Tucker had on blue jeans and a sky blue shirt. Danny made a mental sigh. In his hands, he still held his precious PDA. He looked at Sam. If the Sam from his timeline saw what the Sam from this timeline looked like, she would have screamed. This Sam had no Goth appeal. She wore a light pink tank top with a pair of blue jeans. Her hair was all down. This Sam looked 'normal' (A/n: Sorry had to change someone! It is an alternate timeline after all!) "Hey Danni!" Sam and Tucker said at the same time. Danni sat down at the table. Sam looked at Danny. "Are you going to sit down or are you just going to keep gawking at us?" 'Yep still the same old Sam.' Danny thought. He walked to the table and was about to sit down when Paulina and Dash walked up. "Danny what are you doing hanging with these geeks." Paulina said. He looked at Danni, Sam and Tucker. Was Paulina talking to him? "Hey look if it isn't the geek squad." Dash said. What was going on? "Go on Danny, you certainly don't want to hang out with geeks like us." Sam said. Before Danny could react Paulina dragged him away.**

**Danny stared at the ceiling of his classroom. In this timeline he was popular. He still couldn't get it yet. "Sam Manson." "Here." "Daniel and Danielle Masters." "Here." Danni said. Danni looked at her brother spacing out and nudged him. "What?" He asked. "I was just seeing if you were here Mr. Masters." Mr. Lancer said. "Oh, here." Danny said. The class laughed. "Thank you Mr. Masters." 'Wait Masters!' he thought. That was one thing that he wasn't going to accept. The bell rang, and it was lunchtime. Danny walked out of the classroom. "Hey bro!" Danni said catching up to him. "Oh hey Danni." Danny said. "So you want to eat lunch with me?" "No he doesn't he wants to eat lunch with me." Paulina said grabbing Danny. Danni looked at Danny. Danny mouthed sorry before Paulina dragged him off.**

"**Hey what took you two so long?" Star asked as Danny and Paulina walked up. "I had to get Danny away from his extremely geeky sister." Paulina said. "Oh." Star said. Paulina sat down and Danny followed. Danny looked around for his sister. Well sisters. 'I still have to get use to that.' Danny thought. He found Danni sitting at the table with Sam and Tucker and a girl he had never seen before. Danni looked over at him and he quickly turned away. He felt guilty. True he didn't actually belong in this world, but yet if the Danny from this timeline is like this he didn't want to be like him. "Hey Danny are you paying attention?" Paulina asked. "Huh oh yeah." Danny said. "You know what Danny you've been acting weird all day, what's going on?" Dash asked. "Nothing, I'm fine." Danny said. "Good." Paulina said. Danny looked at the table again. It had only been a day but yet he missed his friends, he missed his old life. "Honestly Danny you are nothing like your sister and her geeky friends." Paulina said. Danny looked at the table he was at. He had always wanted to sit at this table but yet he didn't enjoy it. "You know now that I think about it I am like my sister. I care about the people that are close to me and I have to do something." Danny said getting up. "Danny where are you going?" Paulina asked. "I'm going to eat lunch with my sister." Danny said walking over to Danni. "What Danny get back here right now!" Paulina ordered. He ignored her and walked over to the table. "Hey Danni can I sit here?" Danny asked. Danni smiled. "Of course." Danni said. Danny sat down. Danny looked at the people at the table. Sam and Tucker looked at him with curiosity. The girl he didn't know smiled at him. "What are you doing sitting here?" Sam asked breaking the silence. "I wanted to eat lunch with you guys!" Danny said. Tucker and Sam looked at him skeptical. "Why?" Tucker asked. "Because you guys are my friends." Danny stated. Sam and Tucker looked at Danny with major curiosity. "This is a joke right?" Sam asked. "No." Danny said. "Right so you suddenly want to spend time with us? Tucker asked. "What it isn't normal?" "No" They both said. "Well people can change." Danny said. Sam and Tucker still looked at Danny like he was going crazy. Danni smiled at her brother.**

"**We're home!" Jazz shouted as she closed the door. Danny looked around. He didn't get a good look at his 'house'. This house had **_**No**_** trace of anything having to deal with ghosts. He sighed. He went up stairs to his room and deposited his backpack on the floor. What had Vlad done? Danny jumped on his bed. 'There has to be a way to change this, but how?' Danny thought. The door suddenly opened and Vlad came in. "Daniel, there you are, how was your day?" 'Why does he care?' Danny thought. "Fine." Danny said bluntly. "Well it sure doesn't sound like you had a good day, you want to talk about it?" Vlad asked. "No I don't want to talk about it **_Vlad_**." Danny said. Vlad sighed. "Daniel, I am your father and I care about you. You can talk to me anytime." Danny scowled. "Well thanks for telling me that **_Dad_**." Danny said getting off his bed and heading toward the door. "Daniel where are you going?" Vlad asked. " Out." Danny replied walking downstairs. "Hi Danny!" Danni said passing Danny. "Hi." He mumbled as he walked passed her and opened the front door. "What's his problem?" Jazz asked. Danni shrugged.**

**Okay that's the end of the chapter! I bet you are mad that you waited this long just for this…. Well ha ha. Please review!!!**


	6. Going Ghost?

**And I am back with a vengeance, so let's get straight to the story, shall we?**

**Disclaimer- I don't own DP but I do own the plot, sorta.**

**Chapter Five- Going Ghost?**

**Danny kicked a pebble down the street. Why did this happen and how was he going to fix it? He looked up at the sky. It felt eerie. He sighed as he continued down the street. Danny's feet kept moving further and further down the street. Where was he going? He had no clue but anywhere that wasn't his "home" was good. He walked obliviously through the street and suddenly he stopped, looking up at a very familiar building. It was Sam's house. He smiled at how familiar and comforting her house was. Just then she stepped out, Tucker following behind her. Danny tried to continue down the street but he quickly stopped when he heard "Hey Danny wait up." He stopped in his tracks. Hearing Sam's voice made him think of the life he had lost. His life as Danny Fenton, son of Maddie and Jack Fenton was no more. He sighed. Suddenly the thought of his whole life being gone overwhelmed him. Could he even go ghost anymore? **

**He quickly forgot that thought as Sam with a skulking Tucker came up to him. "Hey." Danny said. "Hey" Sam said. Tucker stared at Danny quizzically. Sam nudged him in the ribs and he said, "Hey." The three stood staring at each other for a few minutes until Sam said, "Why did you eat lunch with us today?" "Because in the world that I am from, I ate lunch with you two everyday." Danny wanted to say, but instead he said, "Because I wanted to." "Why?" Tucker asked. "Because I am tired of Paulina and the crew. I'm not like that. And now I realize that." Tucker and Sam exchanged looks. "Are you being serious? I mean did Dash or Qwan, or even Paulina put you up to this?" Sam asked. 'Why don't they believe me?' Danny thought. "I'm positive, why don't you believe me?" "Because…" "You never wanted to hangout with us before." Sam said interrupting Tucker's comment. "People can change." Danny said. Sam sighed. "I guess we can give you a chance to redeem yourself." Sam said glaring at Tucker to stop. Danny smiled, at least they were giving him a chance. "So, you want to go to Nasty Burger?" Sam asked. "Fine with me." Danny replied.**

**Even Nasty Burger seemed different here Danny concluded. He sat down in the booth, on the other side facing Tucker and Sam. It felt good to be sitting with his two best friends even though they had looks on their faces like they were expecting him to say April Fools any moment. Speaking of his old life, he needed to try out his ghost powers, but that would have to wait until he got home. "Hey guys what's up?" Danny looked up to see Danni standing there. They really did look a lot alike. "Hey Danni! We're pretty good, how about yourself?" "Good. Hey you don't mind if I take my brother away for a second do you?" Danny wondered what she had to tell him. "Family business." Danni added getting the understanding nod from Tucker and Sam. Danni quickly dragged Danny out of the booth and into another one hidden in the corner. "Danny, dad's really worried about you." Danni said looking at her brother with concern. "You never treated dad like that before and he's wondering what's going on with you. We all are." Danny grimaced. As long as he lived in this world he would never call Vlad his dad. "You wouldn't understand even if I told you." "Try me" Danni said crossing her arms. "I can't" Danny said. "Well if you don't want to tell me now, you know I am going to find out eventually." Danni said. Danny sighed. This girl even acted like him.**

"**Bye!" Sam and Tucker said as they waved goodbye to Danni and Danny, as they walked into the house. Danny closed the door and was met with an enraged Maddie, and a concerned Jazz and Vlad. "Danny you are in big trouble young man." Maddie said. Danny sighed. 'I thought they would forget. 'Danny thought. "In the living room, now" Maddie ordered. Danny followed his mom and Vlad into the living room. "Danny what is wrong with you?" His mother asked. 'Oh great not this again. Don't they know I have something important to do called I need to check out my ghost powers to see if they are still working?' Danny thought. "Daniel, are you listening to your mother?" Danny snapped out of it and looked at his mom. "What has gotten into you lately, you haven't been acting like yourself, did something happen at school that you need to talk about sweetie?" His mom asked. "No, everything's fine mom, really." His mom sighed. "Then how about your outburst with your father, you've never done that before." Danny scowled. 'Vlad is not my father.' Danny thought. "I'm sorry I just, I don't know." 'Could they please just leave me alone?' "Danny, until you tell us what is wrong with you, you will stay in your room." 'Yes escape!' Danny thought joyously. Danny put on a sad and slightly irritated face as he exited the living room and walked upstairs to his bedroom.**

**Closing the door behind him he let out a sigh of relief. 'Now, to try out my powers." He thought. He concentrated on becoming his alter-ego, the cooling sensation of the transformation billowing up inside him. He felt the two rings of light separate themselves transforming him into the being he feared he had lost. He opened his eyes, Starling green eyes and snow white hair met his view. He somehow still had the ability to become Phantom. But if he could become Phantom, then could Vlad become Plasmius? 'No he can't I saw him, he didn't get hit with the portal, dad did, so does that mean that dad is half-ghost like me?" Danny's numerous thoughts distracted him from the opening of the door. He only noticed there was someone else in his room, when an ecto-plasmic gun was pointed at his head. "Ok Ghost, who are you and what did you do to my little brother?" Danny froze. "Jazz?" He said trying to see her out of the corner of his eye. "How do you know my name ghost?" She spat maliciously. "Because, I'm your brother." He felt the gun near his head lower. "You can't be my brother, he's alive!" "I know, I am your brother because I am a halfa." "A whata?" Jazz questioned. "A halfa. Great do I have to tell you the whole story?" "If you don't want to be torn molecule by molecule, you better tell me the whole story." This Jazz would get in good with his parents. He was about to start telling his story when Danni walked in. "Who are you?" Danni asked. "He claims to be our brother, which I'm still skeptical about." "Our brother? But he's a ….." "Ghost, I know." "Halfa" Danny corrected. "Whatever. Now I'm tired of these interruptions, you have some explaining to do, and I want to hear it." Jazz said going to his door and locking it, while the gun was still pointed at him. "Well are you going to start?" Danni asked. "Fine." Danny said as he started his story.**

"**So you're saying that in this alternate timeline, mom is married to Jack Fenton, I am actually a clone made by Plasmius who happens to be Vlad who actually really isn't are dad because he changed his outcome by having this Jack guy get hit by the beam instead of him, and our mom and Jack created a ghost portal that didn't work until you went in it and got shocked and got turned into a halfa that protects Amity Park from other ghosts even though people think you are evil but you're not?" Danni said. "Exactly." Danny said. "That makes a lot of sense." Jazz stated. They both stared at her. "Well it does. Think about it. We don't know all the mysteries of the world outside our own, and I heard mom talking to dad about the ghost portal a long time ago. Everything adds up. This Danny is from the alternate timeline. But since you're Danny from an alternate timeline, then where is our Danny?" Jazz asked. "Good question, but honestly, I don't know." "Well what are we suppose to do, how do we get you back to your timeline and my brother here?" Danni asked. "Well Plasmius and I went into the ghost zone, so all I need is a ghost portal." "There's one slight problem, there is no ghost portal." Jazz said. Danny sighed in defeat and changed back into his human form. "That could be a huge problem." Danny said sitting down on the bed. Jazz tapped her chin in thought. "Aha!" She said. Danni and Danny looked at her. "I knew that name sounded familiar." "What name? Jazz what are you talking about?" Danny asked. "Jack, Jack Fenton, Come on." Jazz said grabbing Danny and hauling him to the door. She quickly unlocked it and ran down the hallway to her room, Danni following behind her. **

**Jazz opened the door to her room, and Danny gasped. The room was full of paranormal things. Newspaper clippings of ghost sightings and other strange phenomena were hanging on the wall. Danny followed Jazz over to her computer. She quickly typed something in. "Aha, right here." Jazz said pointing at the article on the screen. Danny looked at the article. 'Jack Fenton: Wisconsin's new Dairy King.' "No way." Danny said looking at the picture of his dad. His dad looked different. With his black hair streaked with white tied into a ponytail, it painfully reminded Danny of Vlad. He shuddered. "Uh Jazz what does Jack Fenton have to do with a ghost portal?" Danni asked. Jazz rolled her eyes as if the answer was obvious. "Well I was thinking, after Danny told his story that in his timeline, our dad was a lonely man with ghost powers and a ghost portal, That would mean that in this world, Jack Fenton changed lives with dad so now he is the Dairy King. So since Jack Fenton is the Dairy King, and he got hit with a beam and is half- ghost, could he possibly have a ghost portal too?" "Jazz you're brilliant!" Danny said. "So what are we going to do now?" Danni asked. "I guess we're going to Wisconsin." Jazz replied.**

**Well people that's the end. It didn't really go like I wanted it to be, but oh well. Please review, the next chapter will be up soon, I hope. Ta Ta for now!**


	7. Author's Note!

Note to everyone who has been reading my fics! I am a lazy bum so now I have time to write my stories so yes they will start back up again and hopefully they will be finished too. That and also I got a new laptop recently so I've been having problems with my old works meaning I can't get them onto this comp! I am also so sad about how some of fated relations was deleted for some strange reason so anyway I will try my hardest to get the chapters out, but for now, bye!


	8. To Wisconsin

_**I am back and it feels like a million years yeah I know, but I am back and ready to try and continue the story! So here it goes!**_

_Chapter 6- To Wisconsin_

_Danny stared at Jazz incredulously._

"_And how are we suppose to get to Wisconsin?" Danny asked._

"_Follow me." Jazz replied as she walked out of her room. Both Danny and Danni shrugged as they followed Jazz. Jazz lead them to the garage at the back of the building. "Well you know how I have been working vigorously for the last few months at Nasty Burger?" Jazz said as she punched in the code to open the garage. _

"_Yeah." Danni answered as she waited for Jazz to continue._

" _Well I was working so hard so that I could buy and modify this." The garage opened revealing what seemed like a normal convertible._

"_Wow this is cool Jazz ! No wonder you were working all those extra hours." Danni replied._

"_Yeah, but that's not it. You see this convertible looks like a normal car but really." Jazz pushed a button and suddenly the convertible transformed into a vehicle ready to fight ghost._

"_Wow!" Both Danny and Danni said in unison._

"_I call it the 'Convertiboo'" Jazz said admiring her work._

"_The 'Convertiboo'?" Danny asked quirking a brow. Danni stifled a laugh._

"_I know it's cheesy, but there wasn't anything else that I could call it." jazz said as she pushed the button to turn it back into the original car._

"_With all this gadgets equipped in this car, our parents from my time warp would be impressed, not to mention proud." Danny commented._

"_I still can't believe that the Jazz in your time warp doesn't like ghosts, that's so weird and un-normal." Jazz replied as she walked into the garage._

"_Yeah well a Jazz that likes ghost more than my parents is even more un-normal for me." Danny stated._

"_Hey guys, no offense but can we save this time warp talk for later, we kind of have a mission to do here." Danni said abruptly ending the conversation._

"_Oh yeah, right, sorry." Jazz said as her cell phone rang. "Hello, oh hey, we are in the back near the garage, ok see you soon." _

"_And who was that?" Danny questioned as Jazz put her cell phone back into her pocket._

"_Oh it was Sam and Tucker, they are coming with us to Wisconsin." Jazz replied._

"_What!" Danny said in surprise._

"_When did you have the time to call and tell them?" Danni asked, surprised as well._

"_I have my ways, that's all I'm saying." Jazz said enigmatically. Danni rolled her eyes._

"_Wow Jazz nice car, did you get your dad to pay for it?" Danny turned around to see Tucker and Sam straddling backpacks on their shoulders._

"_You know I would never ask my dad for anything as big as this. I paid for it out of my own money." Jazz said._

"_Impressive." Tucker said as he came closer to the convertible to check it out._

"_Yeah well you haven't seen anything yet." Jazz said pushing a button._

"_Wow, a GPS navigational system!" Danni scoffed at the groups lack of attention and crossed her arms in impatience._

"_So Jazz told us the whole story." Sam said coming up to stand next to Danny._

"_She did . So what do you think about it?" Danny questioned looking at Sam intently._

" _Well after I mulled it over for awhile I figured it had to be true. The Danny in this timeline was hardly as nice as you are." Danny blushed in slight embarrassment. _

"_Well I'm glad that you believe me." Danny replied._

"_Hey Sam, you have to see this! A built in laptop with wireless internet, this is so cool!" Sam sighed watching Tucker become entranced by the immense selection of technology._

"_I'll be over in a minute." Sam yelled. "Hey Danny, can I ask you a question?" Danny looked at Sam, what was she going to ask?_

"_Ok?" _

"_What am I like in your timeline?" Danny laughed._

"_Well I'll tell you one thing, you wouldn't be caught dead in clothes like that." He said looking up and down at this Sam's clothing._

"_What's wrong with the way that I dress, it's normal." She commented._

"_That's the problem, you and normal don't mix, well at least in my timeline, that is." Danny said suddenly thinking about the Sam in his timeline. _

"_The Sam in your timeline, you care about her right?" Danny glanced at Sam. Even though they dressed differently, they were both intuitive._

"_Yeah, you can say that, we've been best friends forever."_

"_No I mean do you have more than just a feeling of friendship for her?" Danny blushed instantly giving himself up. How did she know that?_

"_The look on your face when you were describing her gave it away." Danny stared at her slightly bewildered then smiled. _

"_Hey guys would you please stop getting distracted and pay attention to the task at hand!" Danni said abruptly ending everyone's conversations. Tucker scoffed._

"_Why do you always have to be so impatient." He commented._

"_No she's right, we have a mission to get Danny back to his timeline!" Jazz said throwing her fist into the air._

"_And hopefully we can get our Danny back." Danni finished. Both Sam and Tucker shrugged._

" _Yeah I guess." They both said at the same time._

"_Jinx, you owe me a soda!" Tucker said in triumph._

"_Tucker that is so middle school." Sam replied. Steam started to billow out of Danni's ears as her patience grew thinner and thinner._

"_I think we should go now, before Danni explodes." Danny commented._

"_Oh right! Oh yeah in my haste to show off my invention I forgot to tell you two to pack some clothes and other necessities. We don't know how long it's going to take to get to Wisconsin or how long we will be staying there, so it would be very wise to bring some things." Jazz babbled as she threw the other's things into the trunk of her car._

"_Ok then be right back!" Danni said grabbing Danny._

"_Hey Danni a question?" Danny said as Danni led him to the back entrance of the house._

"_Hmm?" Was Danni's reply._

"_Do you want your brother back that bad?" Danni stopped mid-step almost causing Danny to run into her._

"_I know what you heard from the others about my brother, but he isn't that mean. Misguided and slightly conceited, yes, but he isn't a really bad person, I don't know how to explain it, I guess it's a twin thing." Danni turned around to look at Danny._

"_I guess I should've gone with my gut feeling today when I felt that there was something different about you, but then again who would've suspected that their twin brother was replaced by a much different version from an alternate timeline." Danni smiled. " I don't hate you Danny, you're a pretty nice guy, it's just your not my brother." _

_Danny shrugged. "Yeah I know what you mean." _

_They went upstairs and started packing throwing their clothes and other needs into a back pack and met downstairs in the kitchen. Danni looked at Danny with a worried look when he came into the kitchen._

"_What ?" He questioned looking at her expression._

"_I forgot, you're grounded." Danni commented. Danny tapped his chin._

"_Oh yeah." 'It almost seemed like days ago since that whole conversation earlier.' "Why are you bringing this up now?" 'At such a random time?'_

" _Because I can hear dad. We better hurry and hide, I think he is about to come in here." Danni said as they both heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen. Danny looked for a place to hide, there was no way they could get out the door without Vlad noticing. Suddenly an idea formed in his head._

"_Grab my hand." Danny ordered walking towards Danni._

"_What?" Danni said looking baffled and flustered._

"_Just trust me, grab my hand." Danni rolled her eyes not knowing what was happening and grabbed his hand. _

'_Ok now to go invisible' Danny thought as he felt the cooling sensation of becoming invisible working. The kitchen door bust open and Danni gasped. Danny covered her mouth._

" _Of Course Maddie, anything for you dear." Vlad said walking to the refrigerator, which was right by where the two teens were standing. Danny mentally grimaced hearing Vlad calling his mom 'dear'. Danni tried to move but Danny held on tight. She looked up about to tell Danny off when she noticed, he wasn't there. Shocked she looked down noticing that she wasn't there either. _

"_What the heck is going on?" Danni whispered._

"_I'll tell you later, just keep quiet." Danny whispered back. Vlad opened the refrigerator, took out two drinks and walked back into the living room. Danny sighed in relief as he turned both of them back to normal._

"_We better hurry before he comes back in here." Danny said grabbing Danni's hand and headed towards the back door._

"_Well that took longer than expected. Uh Danni, wants with the look?" Jazz questioned looking at Danni's startled look. Danny let go of Danni's hand handing Jazz his bag._

"_H-How d-did y-you d-do that?" Danni stuttered as she shivered slightly._

"_What is she talking about, what happened?" Sam asked. Danny laughed nervously._

"_He turned us invisible! We almost got caught by dad and we had no time to hide so he turned both of us and our stuff invisible." Danni said regaining her composure. Jazz, Sam and Tucker stared at Danny shocked, which caused another round of nervous laughter to come form Danny._

"_It's part of my ghost powers." He replied turning red. He wasn't expecting such a reaction from them, but then again they probably , except for Jazz, didn't believe in ghosts until now. "Well enough about me and my ghost powers, let's get going!" Danny said changing the subject while walking towards the car. Jazz shrugged and walked to the car the others following close behind._

_DP-DF_

"_Hey Jazz I have a question to ask you?" Danny said as they stopped at the stop sign at the end of their street._

"_Yes?" Jazz asked glancing at Danny from her rearview mirror._

"_Did you tell Them where we were going?" _

"_Who?"_

"_Parents." Jazz grimaced as she merged onto the highway._

"_I knew I was forgetting something." She replied. Everyone exchanged nervous looks._

"_Jazmine! Daniel! Danielle! Where are you three!" Vlad yelled as he found the house empty besides Maddie and himself. Maddie looked slightly frazzled finding out that her kids had disappeared._

_Jazz, Danny and Danni gulped having the strange feeling that their parents had already found out they were gone._

"_Well, I guess we'll tell them where we are later, when we get there, that way they can't come and get us."_

"_And torture us." Danni finished._

"_If I have any luck, I will be in my own timeline then." Danny said looking at the sign that said '__Now leaving Amity Park! See you next time!_'

DP-DF

"Are we there yet?" Tucker said looking around. It was night time and it had felt like they had been in the car for days.

"Tucker will you stop asking us that! You just asked that five minutes ago!" Danni said her eye twitching in slight annoyance.

"How long do we have exactly?" Danny whispered to Jazz. He was grateful that he chose the front seat after the last pit stop that they made.

"Hmm well by the Navigation system, I say we have about ohm maybe eight

to possibly twelve hours until we reach the border of Wisconsin."

" Twelve Hours!" Danny blurted loudly. Jazz gave Danny a quick glare returning her gaze back to the road.

"Did you say twelve hours! I don't think I'll make it! We need a pit stop!" Tucker said as he moved uncomfortably in his seat.

"Well can you wait for an hour at least ?" Jazz asked looking into her rearview mirror at a squirming Tucker.

"No I have to go now!"

"Wow did you drink all that?" Sam questioned as she picked up an empty Super Gulp.

"Yeah, I was thirsty." Tucker said grinning sheepishly. Both Sam and Danni started at Tucker with a disbelieved look on their face.

"Hey look there's a gas station and a restaurant close to it, maybe we can get something to eat!" Tucker said pointing out a sign. Everyone's stomach seemed to growl on cue.

"Ok Tucker you win this time." Jazz sighed in defeat. Tucker gave a victory shout as they exited off the highway.

DP-DF

"Vlad honey, do you have any clue where they could be?" Maddie asked Vlad. It had been several hours since they had discovered that their children were gone.

"Unfortunately honey, I don't know." Vlad replied in defeat.

"D-do you think we should contact the police?" Maddie asked clutching a photo of her three children close to her. Vlad tapped his fingers on the table in thought.

"I don't think we should just yet." He got off the couch.

"And why not?" Maddie asked her eyes beginning to brim with tears.

" Actually I take what I said back, I think I may know where they are at."

"You do, and how do you know this?" Maddie questioned raising from her position on the couch.

"Follow me. I think it's time that we take a peek into our dear Jazmine's room." Maddie raised an eyebrow in slight doubt but followed Vlad up the stairs anyway.

"Well I suppose I should've told you this earlier." Vlad said as he opened Jazz's bedroom door and flicked the light on.

"What do you mean by you should have told me earlier?" Maddie said becoming slightly irritated. Vlad rumbled through Jazz's various articles suddenly stopping on an article that confirmed his suspicions.

"Well earlier today I was walking past Jazmine's room when I over heard the three talking about something. I only managed to catch one word."

"And what word was that?" Maddie questioned.

"Wisconsin." Vlad said as he handed Maddie the article. Maddie skimmed over it and gasped.

" Jack Fenton, Wisconsin's new Dairy King? How, why would Jazz have this and why would they, Oh my God Vlad, do you think they went to Wisconsin?" Maddie asked becoming suddenly overwhelmed by seeing the face of her old love.

"That's exactly what I am thinking."

"B-but Vlad honey, why would they go there for?"

"I don't know. And that's why we are going to find out." Vlad said as he headed out the door.

" What do you mean by that?" Maddie asked in confusion.

"I mean, you better hurry and pack, we're going to Wisconsin." Vlad replied leaving the room.

**Well there you have it I am done with this chapter. Wasn't expecting that ending now were you? I'm not sure if I'm happy with the end results but oh well. So what do you think, was it worth the wait or should I have stayed away longer? Anyway please review!**


	9. The Ghost Portal

**Well I am back once again with another chapter. I am still trying to find my original chapters but I don't think I'm going to find them. It's so sad for me at least but oh well starting over won't be that bad…I think. But enough about me and my misfortunes it's time for the fic! **

**Oh yeah and thanks to all those who enjoy my fic!! Oh and I don't own DP, but I wish that I did because there would have been more episodes then…I miss that show…well anyway time for the fic for real this time!**

Chapter 7- The Ghost Portal

"We're here!" Jazz said as they passed the sign that said '_Welcome to Wisconsin! home of the Dairy king.' _After hours of driving and several pit stops to the gas station and the rest stop, more so for Tucker who just kept chucking down those Super Gulps, much to the annoyance of Sam and Danni, they finally were in Wisconsin.

"Now all that's left is finding the Dairy King's mansion." Jazz stated pushing in information into her GPS.

"And then what do we do after we find the Dairy King's mansion?" Danni asked pushing a sleeping Tucker from off her shoulder.

"Then we make a plan of course." Jazz stated. "Aha! Got it! Well looks like we might be spending a while longer in the car."

"Well in that case, can we make another pit stop." Tucker said as he woke up.

"TUCKER!" Sam and Danni yelled at him.

"What I have to go to the bathroom." Tucker pouted.

DP-DF

"Mads, You okay?" Vlad asked peering out of the corner of his eye at his wife. It had been a few hours since they had left their house in search of their three children and Maddie had been quiet the whole time staring at the article.

"Hmm oh it's nothing… I'm just worried about the kids is all." Maddie said returning her attention back to the window. Vlad sighed as he looked at his wife. He had to find the kids soon.

DP-DF

"Wow this place is huge!" Tucker commented as he was the last one to get out of the car. They had finally made it to the Dairy King's mansion and everyone was exhausted.

"So now that we are here, how are we suppose to get in there and find the ghost portal?" Danni asked leaning against a tree.

"Good question Danni. I was thinking about that exact same thing the whole time we were driving here." Jazz said evaluating the area.

"And what's your idea?" Danny asked. Memories of Vlad and all his evil deeds started to re-surface in Danny's head by looking at the castle. He shuddered. He had to get back home soon.

"Well everyone get in the car, we have some shopping and some plotting to do." Jazz replied heading back towards the car. Everyone shrugged and followed Jazz.

DP-DF

"We're almost there Maddie." Vlad commented hoping that it would grab Maddie's attention. Maddie just nodded in response.

"What's really wrong Maddie? I know that you are worried about our children, but that's not the only thing that is on your mind is it?" Vlad glanced sideways at his wife as she looked at him.

"I guess I was just thinking about our college years and the three of us, you know you, me and Jack." Vlad grimaced slightly remembering their infamous college years.

"Yes those were good times, but also they were bad times, I suppose." Vlad commented.

"Yeah if only we had never made that ghost portal Vlad then maybe just maybe.."

"We can't change the past Maddie. What happened happened and no matter how much we wish we could change it , there's no way that we can change it." was Vlad's reply.

"I guess, you're right." Maddie said sighing in defeat.

"Oh looks like we're finally here." Vlad replied as they passed the sign.

"Now to get our kids….and confront Jack." Maddie said whispering the last part.

DP-DF

"Ok guys so do you have the plan down packed yet?" Jazz asked as she downed the rest of her strawberry shake. Everyone looked at Jazz with apprehensive looks. They had been discussing the issue of how to get inside of the mansion and to the ghost portal in the restaurant for the last hour and a half.

"Ok so I understand what your plan is, but how are we suppose to get inside of the house and to the ghost portal, I'm sure that it won't be at the front of the house." Danni commented as she sipped on her chocolate shake.

"Well that's where Danny comes in." Jazz said turning her attention to Danny. "If you don't mind, I was hoping that maybe you could use your _powers _to get the three of us." Jazz motioned to herself, Danni and Danny . "To the ghost portal." Jazz finished.

"If that's not to much to ask?" Danni said her eyes pleading for Danny to say yes.

"I'll do it." Danny said as he watched Tucker down the rest of his fries.

"Thanks Tucker for eating my fries." Danny stated sarcastically.

" No prov manft." Tucker said his mouth full of French fries. Tucker stared at Danni's fries curiously.

"You eat my fries and you'll never see the light of day again." She replied guarding her fries. Sam laughed as she finished her veggie burger. Danny wasn't to surprised to see that this timeline's Sam was also a vegetarian.

"Finish up with the food guys, we have a mission to complete." Jazz said determination in her eyes.

DP-DF

Jack Fenton sat in his library in a stiff leather chair observing a yearbook of his college years.

"Aww Maddie, I wish I knew what you looked like now, do you agree Maddie the Second?" Jack said as he picked up a calico cat and put it in his lap. "If only we never tried to create that dreaded ghost portal!" The door bell rang, suddenly ending his dark thoughts. " Who would be at my door?" he questioned as he headed to the front door.

" Ok so while you guys are inside giving the interview we will scout out the ghost portal." Jazz said hiding in a bush with Danny and Danni.

"Ok , but how are we going to keep in contact with you?" Sam asked.

"Here." Jazz said taking out something from her pocket. "These are my small communication devices, Tucker you put yours on the side of your hat and Sam, put yours somewhere in your hair near your ear. You will get a signal when we have found the ghost portal and you will also be able to receive word from us as to when you guys should retreat." Sam looked at the device in her hand and nodded.

"Good luck." Jazz said as she retreated further into the bushes.

"Good Luck too." Sam whispered as the door opened revealing the owner of the house. If Danny thought the picture in that article freaked him out, seeing his dad in person was just terrifying. He looked like Vlad, just a lot broader. Danny shivered involuntary and then realized that his breath was showing. So their assumptions were correct when they assumed that since Jack was hit by the ghost portal, he had to be half ghost.

"Hello, who are you?" Jack inquired looking at the two slightly nervous teens in front of his doorstep. Both Sam and Tucker gawked at the slightly intimidating (a/n: Jack Fenton intimidating I know it sounds super funny.) Jack Fenton. Sam nudged Tucker in the rib.

"Well we go to a local private school and we have to do a report about millionaires and billionaires all over the world and we wanted to ask you if we could possibly interview you?" Tucker said. Jack tapped his gray goatee in thought.

"I suppose I could let you interview me." Jack said as he opened the door wider so that the two teens could walk inside. They nodded and walked in Jack shutting the door swiftly behind him.

"Now our plan starts." Jazz said from her place in the bushes.

DP-DF

"Why would the kids go to Jack's mansion?" Maddie asked as she saw a sign about the Dairy King's mansion.

"I don't know but I wouldn't put it past Jazz to try to get to know our old college comrade." Vlad commented.

"And why is that?" Maddie asked.

"She probably found out about the ghost portal, you know she's into those paranormal type things."

"The ghost portal, Vlad the ghost portal , but how would she even think that Jack was connected to the ghost portal incident?" Maddie pondered.

"Jazmine is a very intelligent girl, you can't really keep anything from her that easily."

"True our Jazz is a very brilliant girl, I shouldn't have put it past her, but why would she bring the twins with her?"

"I don't know about that Maddie, but we will find out soon enough."

DP-DF

"Wow this place is amazing.." Tucker commented scoping the foyer of the mansion.

"Why thanks, now right this way, we need a somewhat comfortable place to discuss my successes, no?" Jack said as he lead the two down the hall.

"Jazz I think we might have gotten the wrong map." Danny commented as he landed on the ground beside them still in his ghost form. They had been searching for the ghost portal for a hour but with no success they retreated back to their bush hide out.

"That can't be this is the exact floor plan of the mansion." Jazz said spreading the map out in front of them. Danny surveyed the map then slapped his forehead.

"We were going in the wrong direction Jazz. The map is suppose to be like this." Danny said as he turned the map the right way.

"Oh." Jazz said blushing in embarrassment.

"Well now that that's settled, how about we go find that ghost portal?" Danni suggested.

"So when I went to college I had a dream of becoming a world renowned scientist, everyone marveling at my scientific feats." Jack boasted.

"So what happened?" Sam said in mocked enthusiasm elbowing a dozing Tucker.

"Well that story is a long story and I'm sure that I would bore you with that story." Jack said taking a sip from his cup.

"No, we want to hear it, isn't that right Tucker?" Sam said.

"Oh yes, if you don't mind telling us?" Tucker prodded. Jack looked at the liquid in his mug reflecting his face and sighed.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt telling you the story." He concluded.

"The library seems like a weird place for a ghost portal." Jazz said looking around at the shelves and endless shelves of books.

"It's not in the library." Danny said as he walked over to one of the bookshelves and pushed a bigger book near the middle of one of the rows in. The bookshelf suddenly jerked moving to the side. Jazz and Danni stared at the now gaping hole in the wall with astonishment.

"Wow." Danni said instantly amazed.

"Remind me to make one of those trap doors when we get back home." Jazz commented.

"Come on guys, we have a portal to get to." Danny said as he walked down the stairs, Jazz and Danni quickly following behind.

"You see, Maddie and Vlad and I were very good friends our first few years in college, but." Jack abruptly stopped causing Tucker and Sam to exchange looks. Jack rose suddenly as if he had just received a message.

"Would you please excuse me, I must attend to something really quick, I'll be right back to finish the story in a moment." Sam and Tucker both nodded as they watched Jack leave the room. Making sure that he was completely gone, Sam took the communicator from it's hiding spot and held it to her mouth.

"Hey Jazz you there, did you find the portal yet." Sam said speaking into it.

"Oh hey Sam and we are almost there, why?" Jazz questioned from her side of the receiver.

"Because Mr. Fenton just left the room saying that he had to do something." Tucker said as he talked into his communicator.

"Oh." Jazz stated. "Danny I think we might want to hurry up and find…"

"I found it." Danny said as he looked at a lock steel circular door. "This has to be it." Danny finished as he walked towards the door, blue mist instantly billowing out of his mouth.

'A Ghost, but where.' Danny thought as he suddenly felt something behind him.

"Well well well, it looks like I have a group of intruders."

**Mwahahahaha! A Cliffhanger!! Yes now I know you may be mad that after two years of waiting for me to get this far you see a cliffhanger, but I must admit it was the right time to stop. So anyway, Please review , I really do need input because I'm starting to think I might just be a crappy writer…JK! Ta at for now my little chums!**

**P.S. I will try my hardest to get the next chapter out soon, but I am not making any promises! **


	10. Jack's Tale

**Ok I am back with another chapter. I am so bad! How long has it been? A few months? Years? Ok disclaimer time……I do not own DP *cries*. Anyway to the fic!**

Chapter 8- Jack's Tale

" Well well well, it looks like I have a group of intruders." Danny turned around to face the speaker. There standing in front of him was his father.

"Uhh, well." Jazz stammered as she came up to stand next to Danny. Jack sneered.

"What are you three doing down here in my lab, and second, how did you get down here?" Jack said as his eyes flashed red. Danny looked around the lab, suddenly noticing that Danni was gone. 'Where could she be?' he thought.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" Jack demanded, his patience running thin.

"Why should we tell you?" Jazz questioned, crossing her arms.

"Because it's my house!" Jack bellowed. Danny looked around. Danni had to be somewhere. Just then out of the corner of his eye he spotted Danni coming up behind Jack.

"Ok, I'll tell you." Danny said distracting Jack. Jazz looked quizzically at Danny. Jack quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh and what is it that you need to tell?" Danny shifted through his thoughts trying to come up with a feasible lie.

"Well we were just curious about what was inside this mansion. We didn't mean to come down here, it was an accident."

"An accident. You shouldn't have been down here snooping around to being with." Danni came up behind him and swiftly jumped on his back.

"Quick, Danny go! Go find the portal!" Danni said as she struggled to stay on Jack's back.

"The portal!" Danni dropped to the floor as Jack turned intangible.

"Danny quick go!" Jazz stated. "I'll take him." Danny glanced at Jazz and Danni who dusted herself off as she got off the floor. 'There's no way I can leave them, he'll tear them to shreds.' Danny thought. Danny stood still as Jack approached them.

"What do you three know about the ghost portal?" Jack inquired, his eyes glowing redder by the second.

"Danny go." jazz whispered.

"I can't, I can't leave you two behind, he'll destroy you both." Danny whispered back.

"I asked you a question! Now answer! How do you know about the ghost portal!" Jack bellowed, the force of his yell sending Jazz and Danny back slightly.

"W-we're Maddie and Vlad Masters children!" Jazz spit out.

"Maddie. Vlad. You mean you three are Maddie and Vlad's children?"

"Yes, we are." Jazz said sighing in relief in seeing the look of astonishment on Jack's face.

"Well by knowing that." Vlad said as two red rings formed around him, "It gives me even more of a reason to destroy you all." Danny gaped at his father as he transformed into his ghost form. His hair was completely white and had a stripe of black down the middle. His suit was similar to Vlad's ghost form and he had glowing red eyes. Danny shuddered. If he thought that Vlad look menacing in his ghost form, then his dad definitely won for the most menacing. Danni swiftly stood by Jazz.

"Any last words before I destroy you all." Jack inquired. Danny stiffened. He had to get Jazz and Danni out of this place as soon as possible.

"Yea, how about you tell us why you want to destroy us?" Danni asked. Jazz smacked her forehead and Danny glanced at Jack. Jack looked down at the ground in thought.

"When we were in college, Maddie and I used to date. We were made for each other. I'd like to think I was going to spend the rest of my life with her." He paused looking at the three kids in front of him. "But that is not how things happened. Vlad and I were best friends. We had been friends since elementary school. When I started dating Maddie, I don't know if he just felt pushed aside or what, but we weren't as close of friends. I suppose you three already know about the ghost portal accident?" The three nodded.

"Of course." Jack said, reminiscing. "The day it happened, I knew my whole life was going to change, whether it was good, or bad. When it happened and I was in the path of the ghost portal, there was only one thing that I wished for. I wished for Maddie's happiness, because that was the only thing I wanted for her." Jazz gasped. Danny looked at his dad. In his world, he knew that his dad's love for his mom was unwavering. Knowing that his love was unwavering in this timeline as well made him happy.

"But I guess she is happy, since she had you three." Jack added looking at the three of them. "Well does that sum it up for you."

"No, why would you destroy our mom's happiness by getting rid of us?" Jazz asked.

"Because that was suppose to be my life! I wasn't meant to be living here alone in this cold mansion with only my butler and a cat as a companion. I was suppose to be living happily with Maddie with a life that was worth living!" Jack yelled, his eyes glowing red. "Vlad was not meant to have my life with Maddie!" Danny looked at his father and suddenly understood how Vlad felt about not being with Maddie. Best friends loving the same woman meant that someone was going to have to be left behind.

"I understand now, how it felt to be left behind while your best friend lived your dream life. Money doesn't mean a thing to you. You would much rather live a simple life with those you care about. Even so, that doesn't mean you have to take out your unhappiness on us." Danny said.

"And what do you know about unhappiness? You are just a child!" Jack responded.

"See there's where you're wrong. You think you're the only person in this world dealing with something that you can't control. You think that you are the only half ghost half human don't you." Jack gaped at Danny.

"How do you know this?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"Because," Danny said as two familiar rings appeared turning him into his alter ego, "I'm just like you." Danny finished. Jack gasped.

"How could. How did. How are you. How did you get this way?"

"You see, I'm not from this timeline. In my timeline, I know this may be hard to believe but you are my dad, and you are married to my mom and you guys are both ghost hunters. The reason why I am this way is because I got into a little accident with a ghost portal." Danny looked at Jack as he saw an array of emotions flit across his face.

"How can this be! You are lying to me! I don't care if you are a ghost like me or not, no one lies to me and gets away with it."

"I am not lying to you, why would I lie about something like that?"

"Your father put you up to this didn't he!"

"Vlad is not or will he ever be my father." Danny said.

"You three came here to make me look like a fool. You're parents probably told you about me and you wanted to see for yourselves!" Danny sighed. How was he going to get through to him? "Enough of this talk! It's time that you receive your punishments for trespassing my premises!" Jack bellowed his yell sending shockwaves through the three.

"You two get behind me, this is too dangerous for you to be involved in." Danny said moving closer to Jack.

"Danny, we came here to help you." Jazz whispered.

"I know, and you guys have done a good job, but this, this is something that I must do."

"No Danny, we can't leave you!" Danni said. Jazz looked at Danny.

"Danny is right." Danni smiled in triumph, "This is Danny's battle, not ours. We helped him as much as we can but it's up to him now." Danni stared at Jazz then nodded. " Let's go" Jazz said as she dragged Danni.

"Good luck Danny! Kick his…."

" We'll be waiting upstairs." Jazz said as she dragged Danni up the stairs.

"Oh come on Jazz, I want to see Danny fight!" Danni complained as the bookcase closed off the entrance to the lab.

" It's safer for us if we stay up here. Besides we need to find Tucker and Sam." The door to the library burst open. Standing there was Sam and Tucker.

"What took you guys so long, you said you would give us a signal if anything happened!" Tucker said.

"Where's Danny, did he make it to his own timeline?" Sam asked.

"No, actually he is currently in a battle with Jack Fenton." Jazz said.

"Then why are we standing here? We should be down there to support him!" Sam said.

"That's what I told Jazz, but she wanted to come up here." Danni said.

"Well what are we doing just standing here we better go and help Danny out!" Sam said.

"But you guys!" Jazz protested as Danni reopened the door to the lab.

"Why won't you guys just listen?" Jazz inquired as she followed them down the stairs.

"I don't quite understand how you became half ghost half human like me, but all I know is I must get rid of you!" Jack said charging towards Danny. Danny easily dodged the attack turning intangible. 'There's one advantage to fighting my dad, he uses brute force," Danny thought. Danny dodged another head on attack, sending a small blast towards Jack.

"How did you become like me? Was it Vlad and his little experiments?"

"No." Danny said dodging another attack. "It was an accident. I told you. Where I come from your life is the complete opposite." Jack threw a plasma blast at Danny who dodged it once again.

"I don't believe you. Vlad put you up to this to play with my mind."

"No he didn't even though it sounds like something he would do, he didn't put me up to this. I came here because I know that you have a ghost portal and I need the ghost portal to take me back to my own timeline." Jack stared blankly at Danny. Jazz , Sam, Danni, and Tucker stared at the two halfas as they stopped fighting.

"You, you're telling the truth aren't you?" Danny smiled. Finally he believed him.

"Yes it's true," Danny said changing back into his human form, "All of it is true. I'm your..."

"GET AWAY FROM MY SON GHOST!" Danny grimaced as he turned to see his mother and Vlad both holding ghost weaponry. 'This situation has gotten a whole lot more complicated.' Danny thought.

**Ta Da! Aren't you proud? I know you are. Yes another cliff hanger and No I don't know when the next chapter will be done. But I will tell you some good news. This fic is almost complete (about time). Only a few more chapters to go! Well you know the deal, read and review. I really want to know what you think!**


End file.
